


Pizzas and Possibilities

by surfgirl (verushka70)



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Slash, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-11-07
Updated: 1999-11-07
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:19:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verushka70/pseuds/surfgirl
Summary: Fraser notices Ray noticing the pizza guy's good looks and they decide to capitalize on it.





	Pizzas and Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hth/gifts).



> This story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). It has not been changed (nor will it be) on import to the AO3, except to more appropriately or descriptively tag, and to fix broken web links. Ever so grateful to [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/) and to [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza), for making the archive import to AO3 happen. TYK!
> 
> For Hth.

Pizzas and Possibilities

Pizzas and Possibilities © 1999 Surfgirl

It's one of those nights -- they are fairly frequent -- when they go back to Ray's place and order a pizza after work. While they wait, Ray -- as he frequently does -- takes advantage of the opportunity to fondle, excite, and generally have his way with Fraser on the couch. 

By the time he's crouched over Fraser's lap, sucking like his life depends on it, Fraser has undone Ray's jeans and pulled them down to mid-thigh. He strokes Ray's smooth narrow buttocks repeatedly, but he's too distracted by the pleasure to do much else besides run his fingers along the cleft. His head is thrown back on the couch, eyes squeezed shut and throat working -- occasionally emitting a growl or moan. Ray is amazing. From this angle, mouth and throat in line, he can deep throat Fraser, and is doing just that...

The doorbell rings.

"Ah, jeeze. I was really gettin' into it," Ray mutters. He gets up on his knees on the couch and jerks his pants up. 

"Indeed you were," Fraser murmurs, looking up at Ray.

"So were you," Ray winks at him, and gets off the couch. His erect cock gets rather snugly tucked into his jeans and he zips them, but does not button the metal button. His arousal is completely obvious despite the jeans.

Naked from the waist up, he turns and rummages on the coffee table among his gun, holster, cuffs, and finally finds his wallet. He pulls a few bills out and goes to the intercom by the front door.

Fraser tucks himself back into his pants, sighing happily, smiling and fastening them. He knows Ray will finish what he started later, after they eat.

After an exchange back and forth through the intercom, Ray buzzes the pizza guy up.

"You decent?" he asks Fraser, looking over his shoulder.

"Always," Fraser smiles wryly.

"Yeah, you decent -- my skinny little ass, you're decent," Ray grins. "Presentable, maybe. Decent? Never. But I bet I'm the only one who knows just how _in_ decent you really are, Frase, huh?" At the slight blush he smiles. 

There's a knock on the door.

Ray goes to it, just a little bit of swagger in his swinging hips, in the fact that the top button of his jeans is left unbuttoned. By now he's no longer hard, but he's still feeling randy.

He opens the door wide, as if daring the world to guess what's been going on in his apartment up until a few minutes ago. He smiles, thinking he probably smells like cock, considering he's had his face happily wrapped around a big Canadian one for well over half an hour.

The dark-haired, dark-eyed young man stands there with the six-pack of soda and the thermal-pouch-covered pizza. He looks at Ray, eyes widening. He tries not to look Ray up and down, but the effort is noticeable. 

Ray stares back. The boy's a looker, all right... sloe eyes, wiry mustache and slight goatee. Like that Depp clown in that Don Juan DeNardo flick, Ray thinks. Full lips.

Ray smiles at him. 

"C'mon in," he says, stepping aside and holding the door open.

The glossy black, longish hair on the pizza guy swings forward as he nods and steps into the apartment. Behind him, Ray waggles his eyebrows suggestively at Fraser, who looks up, surprised to see the pizza guy entering. The Mountie glances at Ray's inexplicable face-making, and then when the blond detective inclines his head at the pizza delivery man, Fraser takes in the young man's looks.

Shorter than the two of them. A shapeless denim jacket and t-shirt don't quite hide that his shoulders are broad for his frame. His jeans are snug but not tight. He sets the six-pack of soda on the coffee table, making sure there is a magazine under it. The soda is sweating.

He glances at Fraser, who smiles politely, not moving from his seat on the sofa. The young man smiles diffidently back, but it makes his looks more rakishly handsome. He bends down to put the thermal pouch with the pizza on the table. Behind him, Ray openly leers at his ass, looking at Fraser with a sly smile only Fraser can see. Fraser's brow dips down -- one of those "Now, _Ray_..." looks -- and the detective rolls his eyes. 

The boy takes the pizza out of the thermal pouch, and can't decide where to put the pizza. He looks at Fraser expectantly, who catches on and takes it from him. Fraser tries not to noticeably glance back at Ray's naughty looks at the boy's jeans-clad ass. 

The pizza guy stands up and turns around, and Ray's expression blanks into total innocence. He hands the kid two bills. 

"Here. And, uh, keep the change," he says, trying not to smile suggestively. 

"Oh, uh, thanks," the young man says slowly. He half turns and looks at Fraser. There's a question in the depths of his dark, dark eyes, but the boy looks away before Fraser can quite make it out. He looks back at Ray, whose blue eyes are still pinned to this delectable young man's gypsy-pirate good looks.

The youth hesitates, then tucks the thermal pouch under his arm and holds out his hand to Ray.

"Name's Vittorio," he says. 

Surprised, Ray shakes the kid's hand.

"Kowalski. Oh, yeah, you know-- name's on the bell. Duh. Well, thanks, dude."

"No... problem," Vittorio says, slowly. He holds Ray's hand a little too long, smiles the rakish smile again, and then heads for the door.

Ray follows him, glancing back at Fraser as if to say, What was _that_? He opens the door, lets the guy out, and then shuts it and turns all the locks. He leans back against it and looks at Fraser. The Mountie has cleared off the coffee table and opened the pizza, carefully folding the box-top under the box.

"Fraser."

"Yes, Ray?"

"Am I smoking the spice rack, or was that kid comin' on to us?"

"I think that would be, coming on to you."

"He was not."

"Well, if he was, indeed, coming on to anyone, Ray, it would have been you. He didn't touch me or ask _my_ name."

"Ah, yer just jealous," Ray chuckles, coming back into the living room. "Man, that food smells so good. I didn't realize how hungry I was."

"I daresay you weren't, not long ago."

"I -- oh, oh. That's, like, a Canadian Fraser-joke, right? Cuz my mouth was full of Mountie-meat, right?"

The Mountie only smiles, taking one can of soda from the six pack. He holds it out to his partner, and looks up into his face.

"That kid was pretty fuckable, though," Ray says, taking the can of pop and settling onto the sofa next to Fraser. "Did you ever let your hair grow long, Frase?"

"No, Ray. I've always had it regulation short."

"Not even when you were in, like, high school? Or whatever the igloo-like equivalent was up there?"

"No, it was always short."

"Too bad."

Before he leans over to grab a piece of pizza, Ray leans over and kisses Fraser thoroughly. Not tonsil-tickling, but a sound, slurpy, you're-mine-and-I'm-yours kiss.

Then they dig in.

* * *

They are driving in Ray's GTO, on their way to Ray's apartment, wolf in the back seat. 

"Pizza," Ray suggests.

"Fine. We'll order pizza then. But please don't feed any to Dief," Fraser responds. 

"No probs, Frase, you know I don't wanna undermine your authority with your wolf." Ray grins, watching the traffic.

"Right," the Mountie agrees, relieved.

"Except, you know, he does beg a lot," Ray teases. "I'm tempted to give in sometimes, ya know."

"Yes, unfortunately," Fraser replies, glancing back at Dief, who makes a little yelp-woof. "Well, you do. It's shameful."

"Oh, I dunno. I kinda like it when _you_ beg, Frase," Ray murmurs. With satisfaction he watches Fraser's head whip to face him and turn almost the color of his uniform. "Gotcha," Ray grins, looking back at the road.

"Ray, you are..."

"Hasslin' ya?"

"That, and--"

"Frustratin' ya?"

"Yes, and--"

"Gettin' on yer last nerve?"

"You are _asking_ for it, Ray," Fraser finally gets out, smiling, but setting his jaw.

"Oh, am I now?" Ray tries not to smile, but the smile comes through in his voice.

"You are."

"Yer right... I _am_ askin' for it," Ray says huskily. "And I think you should do whatever ya think I'm 'asking' for when we get home."

"I thought you wanted to order a pizza?"

"It takes forty-five minutes to an hour, Frase. You know that. An' that's enough time to start somethin'." 

"As I said, I believe you've already started it... by 'asking for it'." The Mountie looks straight ahead, but smiles in spite of himself.

"We'll call the order in as soon as we get in the door. And then..." Ray leaves the sentence hanging suggestively. The heat grows in the expectant silence between them during the short remainder of the trip to Ray's.

* * *

It's hard to dial the phone while pressed flat against the door of his apartment, with a Mountie nuzzling the flesh of his neck, under his ear, over his Adam's apple. But Ray manages it.

"For delivery. Large thin crust cheese, sausage, mushroom." The tinny voice on the other end tells him his name and address on their caller ID. "Yep, that's me." 

Before Ray can stop him, Fraser grabs the phone and speaks to the woman.

"Excuse me," he begins. "Could you tell me if Vittorio is driving tonight? He is? May I ask that Vittorio be our delivery man?"..."Thank you kindly, ma'am."

He hands the phone back to Ray, but when the detective checks the line, they've hung up. He snaps the phone shut and pockets it just before Fraser possesses his mouth again.

"Vittorio, huh?" he whispers when Fraser's lush mouth retreats.

Fraser pauses, searching Ray's eyes. "I thought you remarked the last time he delivered our pizza, that he was quite handsome?"

"If I remember right, I said he was fuckable," Ray says, squirming a bit. "That don't mean I wanna do anything with him."

"It doesn't mean you don't, either."

"Look-- besides, Vittorio prob'ly won't wanna do nothin' with us, anyway."

"I believe he was, as they say, 'making eyes' at you last time he was here."

"Look, Frase, just cuz I said he was fuckable, and just cuz he mighta been makin' eyes at me, don't mean--"

Fraser kisses him. "It's all right, Ray."

"Look, I don't want you to think--"

"Don't worry what I think, Ray. If I thought what you think I thought, I wouldn't have asked if Vittorio could deliver our pizza, correct?"

"Well, uh -- _huh_? Yer confusing me. Yer _trying_ to confuse me."

"Not at all. Ray, don't worry about it. Aren't you the one who said 'routine is the silent killer'?"

"Well, yeah, but I didn't mean..."

Fraser's lips stop Ray's from moving for a moment, and then he speaks again. "We'll just be spontaneous, Ray. I believe that's something you wish I was more often?"

"Frase--" the detective begins, slightly embarrassed and looking sheepish.

"It's all right, Ray. I wish I were too," the Mountie says, and covers Ray's mouth with his again. 

He slides one hand down the front of the detective's jacket, under the jacket to Ray's t-shirt, and down the t-shirt to the waist band of Ray's jeans... down below where the hardening bulge heats the denim. With a squeeze and a stroke he caresses Ray. Feels the rapid flow of air between them as Ray inhales sharply through his nostrils... mouth occupied with Fraser's lips.

The detective grabs Fraser's head with both hands, devouring the Mountie's mouth, thrusting against him. One of those iron, jodhpur-clad thighs presses knowingly between Ray's and he sighs, his kiss becoming languid and sensual. Fraser's hands caress his partner's hips, slip behind them to grasp the lean haunches. He thrusts his own hardness against the blond detective's hip. 

"Mmmmm. Frase. Couch."

"Yes."

Ray drags Fraser to the couch, but before he can push the Mountie down on it and settle on top of him, Fraser stops him.

"Do you have the money for the pizza?" he asks.

"Yeah, why?"

"Put it on the coffee table, would you?" 

"Okay..." Ray says, digging for his wallet and withdrawing a ten and a twenty. He puts them on the coffee table. "There, done."

"Allow me, Ray," Fraser continues, and steps behind the detective.

Ray turns his head, wondering what Fraser is up to. But all the Mountie does is relieve him of his jacket and put it on the overstuffed chair. Then he steps back behind the detective, and presses himself against Ray. He slips his arms around Ray's waist and pulls the detective to him tightly, pressing his erection into the cleft of Ray's buttocks through his jeans. He nuzzles the close shorn nape of Ray's neck, as one hand strokes across Ray's stomach and chest, and the other strokes over the hard mound under Ray's fly.

"Frase..."

"Hmmmmm..."

"This is nice..."

"Yesss..."

"But yer buttons are pressing into my back."

"Oh," Fraser says, immediately stepping back. 

"I don't wanna -- that was nice. But, can you take off the red jacket?" Ray says, his head half-turned. "And then do it again?" he adds huskily.

"Certainly. Ray, might I ask..." Fraser begins, unbuttoning his Serge rapidly.

"Anythin'."

"Could you... remove your shirt but put your shoulder holster back on?" the Mountie asks, removing his Serge jacket and placing it on top of Ray's on the on the overstuffed chair.

"Could I...? Um, okay, sure." Ray goes to remove his gun, but Fraser stops him.

"Allow me," he says once more, breathing into Ray's hair for a moment. It's only a moment, but it is enough to raise gooseflesh on the detective's forearms.

The Mountie, still in suspenders, riding pants, and white Henley, slowly unbuckles Ray's shoulder holster and draws it off him, leaving the gun in the holster. When it's off, he steps back.

"Take off your shirt, Ray," he whispers.

While the detective takes his shirt off over his head, Fraser takes Ray's gun out of its holster. Tucking the shoulder holster under his arm, he carefully removes the magazine. Then he sets the magazine and gun on the end table.

Ray is watching him when he looks up.

"Oh," said Fraser. The sight of Ray's lovely, lean physique -- every muscle defined -- never fails to excite him.

Ray shrugs, smiling slightly. He turns back around, facing away from his partner. "I'm ready..." he says, and sticks out his right arm.

Fraser loops the right side of the "spider" back over Ray's hand and draws the holster up Ray's arm. The detective extends his left arm and Fraser buckles the left side of the "spider" around his shoulder, under his armpit. He adjusts the straps so that it is a little tight. Then he slides his hands down Ray's sides, making the detective shiver. Ray turns around, shoulders back from the tightness of the holster.

"C'mon, Frase... what's up?" His eyes sparkle.

"Nothing, Ray... just a little spontaneity," the Mountie answers, blushing.

"Well, okay..." He leans in and kisses the Mountie. Now that Fraser can stroke his hands over Ray's naked torso, he does \-- feeling every vertebra, each rib, each lean muscle, pressing their hardness together. Feeling the leather straps of Ray's shoulder holster.

"Yer makin' me hot..." Ray murmurs in his ear. Fraser feels a ticklish tingle over his scalp at the brush of Ray's breath in his ear.

"Then, by all means, we should get you undressed," Fraser replies quietly, stepping back and unbuttoning Ray's jeans.

"Okay..."

"Take off your shoes."

"Yer really gettin' off ordering me around, huh?" Ray asks affectionately, kicking off his shoes and kicking them away.

"It's all for your pleasure, Ray," the Mountie replies simply. He unzips Ray's fly very slowly... one zipper tooth at a time. They hold each other's gazes.

"Okay, I can go with that..." Ray whispers.

The zipper is at the last tooth, completely unzipped. Instead of pushing Ray's jeans off his hips, Fraser dips his hands into the loosened waistband at the back. He slips his hands over Ray's perfect little buttocks in their cotton briefs, squeezing them. 

"Mmmmm."

The movement of his hands in Ray's pants causes the jeans to begin to fall on their own. They slip down a few inches, giving Ray's erection more room. He presses it against Fraser's, kissing him.

One of Fraser's hands comes up to stroke the back of Ray's neck, and then he slides his fingers along the straps of the shoulder holster again. Ray throws his head back and Fraser nuzzles and then bites his neck gently. 

"Frase... you still got too many clothes on..."

"Yes..." 

They separate briefly, long enough for Fraser to skim off his suspenders, rip off his Henley, and then put the suspenders back on.

"What... ?"

"You'll see," Fraser nods, blushing slightly.

"Okay..."

"Step out of your pants, would you?"

Ray loves the polite way he is being ordered around. He obediently steps out of his pants... with a dance like flourish.

"Happy?" he asks when he is naked but for his briefs and the shoulder holster.

"Come, let's go sit on the couch."

"Okay..." Ray turns to go, but then Fraser grasps the shoulder holster "spider" on Ray's back. 

"May I?" the Mountie asks.

"Uh, okay," Ray answers, shrugging, wondering what Fraser has up his sleeve.

Fraser moves towards the sofa, pulling Ray along by the "spider". 

"Uh, Fraser, try not to trip me," Ray says, letting himself be hauled along. It is like you carry a kitten, he supposes. A very large, very lean, very hard and horny kitten. He grins. Fraser is taking charge. Cool.

With some force, Fraser sits down and jerks Ray down on top of him, facing away. Ray tumbles right down onto Fraser's erection, which he can feel through the Mountie's riding pants.

"Heyyyy..." Ray purrs. "Good idea," he says, and bounces lightly on Fraser's lap.

The Mountie slides his hand down from the "spider" to slip around Ray's waist. He yanks open the detective's briefs, and roughly pulls out Ray's hot, hard cock.

"Mmmmmm," Ray says, leaning back against the broad chest and stomach.

"Let me," Fraser says and begins jerking Ray off. With the other hand, he dips farther and fondles Ray's balls.

"Ohhhh..." Ray moans, relaxing completely against Fraser. His head falls back on Fraser's shoulder. He doesn't know what to do with his hands, so he grasps the iron-hard thighs under his own. Fraser nuzzles and nips at his neck.

Fraser jacks him, hard and fast, and rolls his balls in his scrotum.

"Mmmmmm..." Ray whimpers. "Frase..."

The Mountie pushes him to his feet, then jerks him around.

"Hey-- Ahhhh--" Ray blurts just as Fraser's hot, wet mouth slides all the way down his erection. "Oh, _man_!" he says, his hips bucking slightly. 

He threads his fingers through the short straight hair of the head bobbing up and down on his organ, and closes his eyes.

Fraser's rough fellatio continues. He grasps Ray by the buttocks, controlling completely how deeply he takes the detective's cock -- for now, into his throat, again and again. He feels the tremors of Ray's shaking knees transmitted up through the buttocks he grasps. With one hand he pushes Ray's briefs -- now around his thighs -- all the way down to his ankles. Before the detective can step out of them, Fraser's hand is back on Ray's haunch.

He stops fellating Ray for a moment. Then he sucks on the first two fingers of his right hand, wetting them thoroughly. His mouth settles back on Ray's cock, the tight suction making Ray whimper.

Now Fraser vents Ray's buttocks with his left hand, and thrusts the index finger of his right hand deeply into Ray's ass. The detective jerks and moans. Fraser withdraws the one finger and adds the other, sinking them both as deep as he can from the angle at which he holds Ray's ass. A long, throaty sound comes from Ray. The Mountie begins a rhythm with his fingers in Ray's ass and matches it with his mouth on Ray's cock.

"Oh, oh--" Ray gulps. 

Fraser completely stops moving. 

Ray moans but his excitement ebbs back from the edge.

Fraser feels the shaking of Ray's knees again, and smiles around Ray's cock. 

He moves his left hand from Ray's buttock and cups Ray's testicles. He grasps them and pulls on them slightly, then rings them with his hand, keeping them slightly away from Ray's body.

And then he starts that rhythm up again, with a vengeance. Ray's guttural sounds fill him with a heady arousal. Fraser can feel the throbbing heaviness of his own cock in his riding pants, aching for sensation. 

"I-- I-- Jeeze, Frase -- I can't stand anymore..." Ray moans under the double onslaught of the Mountie's fingers in his ass and mouth suctioning his thrusting cock.

Fraser moves his mouth off Ray's cock. "All right," he whispers. 

Grasping Ray by the hips, he turns the detective to face away from him. Then he unbuttons and unzips his riding pants and slides his suspenders off. Opening his boxers, he finally releases his twitching cock. It is oozing pre-ejaculate, but he thinks not enough. So he licks and thoroughly wets his palm, and strokes it over the top third of his cock. He wets his palm again twice more, both times transferring the saliva to his cock.

And then he grabs the "spider" with one hand, and Ray's right hip with the other. 

"Ray, sit down slowly," he asks quietly. The detective obeys, bracing his hands on his knees.

And Fraser gently pulls on the "spider" and Ray's hip, positioning Ray's ass over the head of his cock. He presses it to the hole, seeing Ray's thighs tremble.

And then he yanks on the "spider" and Ray's hip, and impales the detective on his cock.

Ray moans loudly, back arched from the penetration and being held by the shoulder holster. He loves the glory of being filled with Fraser's thick cock. He can think of nothing finer -- except perhaps having it in his mouth, or thrusting his cock in Fraser's ass. But this is for him, Fraser said... for his pleasure... he moans again as Fraser thrusts up at him.

The Mountie kisses his back, slides his other hand from the "spider" so that he grasps the blond detective by his lean hips, and begins pushing Ray off his cock -- and pulling him back down onto it -- in the same rhythm he sucked and fingered him.

Ray gets the hint and takes up the rhythm on his own. His lean thighs flex as he moves up and down on Fraser's cock. Every once in a while he sinks all the way down, to the hilt.

Fraser reaches around and begins stroking the detective's cock. The blond moans again, now panting.

"Frase, unh, unh, unh, Frase -- oh, oh, oh--"

The doorbell rings. 

They stop.

"Damn," Ray mutters, half on his partner's cock.

"Well, wait, Ray, I have an idea," the Mountie says thoughtfully, and pushes the detective gently off him. When Ray is standing, shifting from foot to foot -- knees still weak from the previous excitement and the recent exertion -- Fraser stands and pulls his suspenders back up onto his shoulders. He tucks his erection loosely into his undone pants. He strides to the intercom and presses the "Talk" button.

"Who's there?" he asks, then presses the "Listen" button.

"Pizza," comes the voice. Fraser and Ray look at each other. They can not tell from the voice if it is Vittorio or not.

Fraser presses the "Talk" button again.

"Vittorio?" he asks, then presses "Listen".

"Yes..." comes the slightly surprised-sounding voice.

The Mountie smiles, locking gazes with Ray. He presses "Talk" one more time.

"Come on up," he says, releasing the "Talk" button and pressing the "Door" button for several seconds.

"What're you gonna do?" Ray asks, naked and getting flaccid.

"Don't lose that," Fraser says, pointing at Ray's cock. The detective looks down, grasps his cock and gives it a few obligatory pumps. His eyes quizzically follow the Mountie as he moves about the room. 

Fraser strides quickly to the overstuffed chair. He removes his Serge and Ray's jacket from it, and dashes to the kitchen, where he hangs each over a different chair back. Then he runs to the front door and unlocks it, leaving it shut. Then he is back at the overstuffed chair, pushing it into the center of the living room, in a straight line with the front door.

"Fraser, what're you--"

"No time, Ray, just follow my lead," the Mountie answers, grabbing Ray by the "spider" of his shoulder holster again. Ray lets himself be dragged to the overstuffed chair. Fraser slips his suspenders off again, sits down quickly, opens his already unsnapped and unzipped pants, opens his boxers, and draws out his cock. It is still somewhat tumescent, and within a few strokes, is hard and ready again. He draws Ray down onto his lap again.

"But, the guy's gonna--"

"Shhhh, Ray, I think this will work out," Fraser whispers. He hitches Ray up a bit, and then sinks his cock deep into Ray's ass again.

"Unnnnnhhh... Fraser..."

There is a knock at the door.

"Ray, stroke yourself," Fraser whispers. He shifts Ray's torso slightly, and peers around Ray's back. 

Ray obediently strokes his cock. "Fraser, we're gonna get into--"

"It's open," Fraser calls loudly. "Faster," he mutters to Ray.

Ray strokes his cock faster, starting to enjoy this. Vittorio is gonna get the surprise of his life, he thinks, feeling absolutely devilish.

After a moment, the door opens hesitantly. The black-haired, goateed, mustached Vittorio's eyes lock onto the two men and his mouth falls open. The pizza in the red thermal pouch almost falls to the floor before Vittorio flounders and catches it.

The sight greeting his eyes is that of a long, lean, golden man, spiky blond hair quivering, impaled on the cock of his stockier, pale, dark-haired lover. His lean thighs spread as they rest on the black-clad thicker thighs beneath them, and his balls dangle enticingly as he strokes himself. The partially clothed dark-haired lover peers around the blond man. The two pairs of blue eyes burn into Vittorio's black eyes and he shuts his mouth with an effort.

"Shut the door, Vittorio," Fraser said. The pizza delivery man shuts the door behind him without looking.

Ray continues lazily stroking himself, giving Vittorio a smoky, unsmiling gaze.

"Put the pizza on the coffee table," the Mountie adds, jerking his head toward the coffee table near them. "The money is there."

The detective and the Mountie watch as the man's Adam's apple bobs once, twice, three times.

They see the bulge grow in Vittorio's jeans.

The Italian finally gets his feet moving and almost falls over them. He averts his eyes, finding the coffee table and stumbling over to it with the pizza. He opens the red thermal pizza pouch and withdraws the large pizza, setting it on the table. Then he silently picks up the bills. He turns toward Fraser and Ray, then blushes scarlet and averts his eyes. He digs in his pocket for a wad of bills.

"Oh, no, you can keep the change," Fraser adds. He nudges Ray, who has stopped stroking, and the blond detective slowly jacks himself again, watching the young Italian man's reaction. "It's all your tip," Fraser says. 

"But we'd like you to stay, if you want," Ray murmurs. The sweetness of his smile and voice are at odds with his open proposition and the direct, shameless stare of those piercing blue eyes.

Vittorio stuffs the bills in his pocket, throws off his denim jacket, drops the thermal pouch on the floor, and sinks to his knees in front of Fraser and Ray.

He looks up at Ray, who looks very surprised, but quite pleased.

"Is okay?" Vittorio asks huskily, slipping his hand under the one Ray was using to jack off, and thumbing the head of Ray's cock.

"It's more than okay!"

Vittorio takes all of it in one swallow, causing Ray to lurch and clench, which causes Fraser to moan. Ray rocks on Fraser's cock, hips thrusting. It is heaven. It is divine. Vittorio's longish hair brushes the insides of Ray's spread thighs as his head moves regularly and steadily up and down on Ray's shaft. The burning thickness in Ray's ass, and the wet, hot suction and friction on his cock is driving him slowly and happily insane. His ass squeezes his partner's cock every time he thrusts at Vittorio's mouth. If he moves back, he is more deeply impaled. If he moves forward, he is more deeply sucked. It can't get any better than this, and if they don't stop...

"Vittorio," Fraser whispers.

"Yes?" the young man stops sucking and replies. Ray whimpers at the loss of sensation.

"Let us stand, all right?"

"All right."

Fraser urges Ray up onto his feet again. Vittorio, already on his feet, grasps Ray's forearm and pulls him up to stand. The sudden loss of Fraser's cock makes Ray moan again, but he uses the forward momentum to press against Vittorio. 

The young man's build is in between Ray's and Fraser's, but he is shorter. He is well muscled, but not as bulky as Fraser. His face might be feminine -- with high cheekbones and a sensual, full mouth -- but for the goatee and slight mustache. The sparse hairs on his chest mean that this facial hair probably took him some time to grow.

Ray kisses Vittorio, feeling the ticklish mustache and goatee. So unlike Fraser, who is always clean shaven -- not even stubbled. The naked detective slips his arms around the Italian, pressing his hard cock against Vittorio's hard cock. He untucks the youth's shirt and peels it off him over his head, then falls on the young man's mouth again. 

Fraser, meanwhile, has used the time to divest himself of his boots as well as his riding pants. Stark naked, he watches his lover caress Vittorio's naked chest. He steps over to the two men. 

"You okay with this?" Ray pulls back from Vittorio to ask Fraser. Vittorio uses the opportunity to kick off his shoes. 

The high color in the Mountie's cheeks seems to indicate not. Fraser can't speak for a moment, but he can _show_ Ray he is all right with it. He kisses the blond detective even as Ray's other hand threads through Vittorio's longish, wavy black hair.

Then they both turn to Vittorio. " _You_ okay with this?" Ray asks the Italian young man.

Vittorio nods, kissing Ray shyly. Then he turns and kisses Fraser tentatively. He feels hands at his snap and fly. Ray is undoing his jeans. And when they are undone, Fraser _and_ Ray peel them off. Vittorio steps out of them, kicking them to the side. He wears no underwear. His nipples, brown and flat, begin to harden.

"Holy smokes," Ray says, standing back and looking at Vittorio. The Italian is hard and large for his size. "You're so fine," Ray whispers, caressing the almost androgynous cheek. "You still all right with sucking?"

"Yes," the youth smiles. His black eyes glint with mischief and his teeth seem so white in his olive face.

"Fine," Fraser adds, thrusting Ray between he and Vittorio. "This time, we stand."

And he prods Ray to bend slightly at the waist. The detective complies, leaning forward to kiss the Italian and stroke his cock. The young man strokes Ray's cock in return.

The Mountie positions Ray's hips and again wets his cock with his palm. Then he vents the detective's buttocks with his left hand again. After taking a moment to position Ray just right, he grabs the blond detective by the "spider" of his shoulder holster, and plunges back into Ray up to the hilt.

A moan breaks the kiss between the young Italian and the detective, as Ray is jerked away. Vittorio again sinks to his knees and begins to suck Ray. The detective's moans excite both dark-haired men. 

Now that Fraser has more control, he takes the opportunity to hold Ray hard by the hips, and hammer in and out of the man. Vittorio has a bit of difficulty keeping up with Ray's cock, thrusting forward and retreating as it does while Fraser tightly grasps Ray's lean hips. But eventually he catches the rhythm and Ray thinks he will die of pleasure. The pleasure wells up higher and higher as Fraser pounds into his ass and Vittorio sucks him hard and fast. The boy must love to give head because, damn, he is good at it. Everything is fire and friction -- on his cock, in his ass. Ray feels the arousal tighten his ass, and then comes that feverish no-turning-back pre-twitch internal tautness--

"Uh, uh, I'm gonna, gonna cum--"

The Italian, mouth being fucked by Ray, reaches up and strokes Ray between the legs and over his balls. Once, twice-- 

Ray comes hard, bucking and clenching, twitching and thrusting, feeling the liquid spurt. Vittorio locks onto the head of Ray's cock and swallows each jet. The excruciating sensitivity of the head causes Ray's muscles to contract hard, once, again-- and then Fraser is coming, moaning and fucking his ass with hard, long, shuddering thrusts. 

Ray cries out again, the last dribbles from his cock being lapped up by Vittorio. He feels so wiped out, his vision swims -- and _still_ he twitches and moans with aftershocks of orgasm. Fraser catches him as he slumps. The Mountie holds him up and backs up, holding Ray against him.

When Fraser feels the couch cushions against his calves, he collapses onto the couch, letting Ray sprawl like a rag doll alongside him.

Vittorio sits back on his haunches, looking at the spent men, his face unreadable. Strings of slippery fluid hang from the head of his cock, and he begins stroking it. He throws his head back and then there is a mouth on his \-- the blond detective kneels by him and kisses him, long, hot and thoroughly. Ray puts a hand over Vittorio's hand and they stroke Vittorio's cock together. Ray draws away, stumbles back onto the couch, and beckons to the young man.

While Fraser looks on, Vittorio steps up to Ray. And the detective leans forward and settles his mouth on the young man's cock, making sure to get it all wet. And then he begins sucking in earnest. 

Fraser moves next to Ray and strokes Vittorio's buttocks and the backs of his thighs. Ray slips a hand between the Italian's legs and strokes repeatedly over the tight little hole, pressing harder each time.

"Oh, oh--" With that, Vittorio is coming. Ray swallows each jet and when they stop, he slumps back on the sofa, utterly spent.

Fraser leans over and kisses Ray soundly. The detective drowsily smiles, trying to keep his eyes open long enough to look at Vittorio, and failing utterly. He blindly reaches out to the Italian boy and finds the young man's hand. He squeezes it tightly.

Fraser looks up at the sloe-eyed youth and grasps the young man's other hand. "Thank you," he says simply. The boy nods, smiling slightly. He lets both their hands go, finds the overstuffed chair, and falls onto it. He wipes the sweat from his brow, closes his eyes and catches his breath. 

The Canadian strokes Ray's cheek and the long eyelashes flutter.

"Aren't you hungry, Ray?" he asks. Vittorio wipes his face with his hands, then stands and begins collecting his clothes and shoes from the floor and putting them on.

"Sure, Frase," comes Ray's reply, hoarse and sleepy. But he smiles, eyes still closed. "Starved."

"Oh. Well. Say good night to our friend Vittorio," Fraser says, as the young man finishes putting his shoes on. 

Ray's eyes flutter open. "Vittorio. Thanks, man. Come again. Anytime." He smiles but his eyes shut again.

"For sure," the young man smiles, putting on his jacket. "Mr., uh--" 

"Ray. Ray Kowalski," Fraser says. "And I'm Benton Fraser." He refrains from stating his professional title.

"And I'm Vittorio Benedetto." He smiles briefly, but then inclines his head towards the door. "I gotta go," he tells Fraser.

They shake hands, and then Vittorio is on his way. The door clicks shut quietly behind him.

"Fraser," Ray says, eyes still shut. He's slid further down into an almost-prone position on the couch.

"Yes, Ray?"

"I like when you get spontaneous."

"Well. There you are. I told you it would be all right."

"Yeah. It was ...way more than just all right."

The Mountie smiles to himself, stroking his partner's thigh absently.

"Yes. It was much more than just 'all right'. Only..."

"Only what?" Ray yawns.

"You need a mirror, Ray. Here in the living room."

 

 

 

 

 

end.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
